


Saint Seiya Snap-Shots

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño snap-shot para cada pareja de mi AU Saint Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Seiya Snap-Shots

**Promesas**

Saga nunca olvidaría el día que vio por última vez a Hester: Él tenía 15 años, ella 13 y estaba a menos de una hora de volver a su país. Con tan poco tiempo y nada que darle, él solo atinó a ofrecerle una promesa sellada por un beso. Quince años después ambos evocaron aquel primer amor, abrazándose sobre los ecos de un volveremos a vernos…

* * *

**Tormenta**

El día que nombraron Caballero Dorado a Shion, se desató una impresionante tormenta. Yuzuriha le agradeció a los dioses el gesto, así cuando volviera a entrar al Salón Patriarcal nadie se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando.

* * *

**Fuego**

A pesar de carecer de cosmos, Hayden Solomon era la misma encarnación del fuego: Salvaje y peligroso pero necesario para la vida….En especial para la de cierto idiota enamorado llamado Seiya.

* * *

**Lastre**

Porque a pesar de todas sus limitaciones – desde que pudo mostrar su cara en público –, Defteros siempre intentó demostrarle a todos que merecía la compañía de Asmita, quién prefería su amistad antes que la de cualquier otro Caballero, Amazona, Santo o aprendiz de la Orden de Athena.

* * *

**Herejía**

Había muchas cosas de las que Titán se arrepentía pero amar su a Lady Pallas no era una de ellas. De hecho, para el portador de Teogénesis aquella siempre sería su mejor elección. No importaba que a ojos del mundo ambos estuvieran cometiendo una herejía…

* * *

**Beso**

Fue brusco. Una mano le sujetó posesivamente el mentón mientras que la otra se apoderaba de su mano, con el puño aún cerrado a causa del golpe que no alcanzó a dar. Phenril olvidó entonces porqué estaban gritándose, así que sólo cerró los ojos y se relajó en el agarre de Shiryu. Fue su primer beso.

* * *

**Reemplazo**

Porque habían veces en que al mirarse al espejo, Caín no podía evitar preguntarse si lo único que veía Radamanthys en él era un reemplazo para su tío Kanon, un pobre sustito de aquel que nunca supo que su mejor amigo lo amó en silencio siempre. Esos estados de auto-depreciación no solían durar mucho. Su Juez del Infierno se aseguraba personalmente de ello.

* * *

**Lágrimas**

El día que se enteraron de la muerte de Ílias, El Cid se dio cuenta que sería capaz de volver lluviosos los días de cualquiera con tal de no ver a Sísifo nunca, nunca más llorar. El mismo día que se encontró teniendo ese pensamiento, mientras miraba el cielo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Entonces sonrió.

* * *

**Faraona**

Pharao le hacía honor a su nombre. Era una mujer fuerte que escudaba bajo una perfecta imperturbabilidad su amplia gama de emociones y sentimientos para no perjudicar a aquellos bajo su mando. Ella había nacido para reinar. Y a Pietro no le importaba para nada cumplir el rol de Rey consorte si con eso podía deleitarse en la presencia de su faraona particular…

* * *

**Confusión**

"Ah no, no me la prestaron. Es mi Armadura Dorada, soy el nuevo Santo de Cáncer."—Y ante esta simplista explicación de un sonriente Miracolo a Kolek le dieron ganas de tirarse por el precipicio más cercano.

* * *

**Ruleta**

Dohko jamás terminaría de entender a su esposa. Se habían conocido por años antes de casarse y aún sentía que no terminaba de arañar la superficie. Cada mes un cambio, cada día otro humor. Sayaka era impredecible como el viento…Y por eso la amaba…Aunque a veces lo volviera loco su volatilidad…

* * *

**Mercado**  

—En serio, no sé de dónde sacas tanto dinero—Comentó el pelinegro mientras se colocaba el bello collar de conchas que su amigo acababa de comprarle en la Feria.

—Es la paga por ser un Dorado, Yato—Contestó el otro, sonriendo ante la vista del ruso tan encantado con el regalo. En realidad, pensaba Regulus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era el dinero que se robaba descaradamente de las misiones. Una mala costumbre que continuarían sus sucesores.

* * *

**Sirena**

Julian sabía que Tethys a menudo se sentía inferior al compararse a sí mismo con su amiga Ío, la Dama General. No importaba cuanto le tomara, él se aseguraría de que la Emisaria de Poseidón lograra verse a sí misma como él la veía: Deslumbrado cada vez por la aparición de tan cimbreante sirena.

* * *

  **Infierno**

—Ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces tanto.

—Todo arde, Árkadiev.

El ruso suspiró, cobijando nuevamente al Dorado mientras se sentaba junto a él, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que Escorpio tirara las sabanas hacia atrás de una patada.

—¡Ya te dije que te quedaras quieto, Kardia! ¡No me obligues a aventarte al pozo!

A veces, algo que sonaba tan simple como cuidar de un Santo de Oro, podía convertirse en un verdadero infierno.

* * *

**Ironía**

Quien diría que aquella predicción cristiana sobre leones retozando con corderos se hiciera verdad entre paganos…Ciertamente no Micenas y Celeris…Al menos no cuando se conocieron…Tuvo que pasar tiempo; pero, cuando eventualmente dejaron de tratar de matar al otro, aquel fue el corolario de su relación.

* * *

**Luna**

Marín resoplaría un poco, para luego entrecerrar los ojos, sonriente a causa de las risas que aún cubrían el ambiente. Aioria simplemente sonreiría. Y la luna contemplaría en silencio un beso secreto entre dos compañeros de armas, unas horas antes de que se desatara la Guerra Civil del Santuario.

* * *

**Mortalidad**

Shijima provenía de un linaje de reencarnaciones de Buda. Él mismo era prácticamente un Dios. Pero eran momentos como aquel, cuando un tenso Izo curaba las heridas que obtuvo al tratar de protegerlo – de nuevo –, los que le recordaban de su propia mortalidad. Y mientras pudiera perderse en los ojos almendrados del Guardián de Capricornio esta valdría la pena.

* * *

**Gusto**

Desde que conoció al arisco Santo, Renato siempre se preguntó a qué sabrían los labios de Aticuss. Un día, como la persona simple que era, le plantó de sorpresa tremendo beso para comprobarlo. Obtuvo también un ojo morado y una electrocución de mil demonios, pero el gusto había valido la pena.

* * *

**Máscara**

Fudo sentía el conflicto interno que le generaba a Integra el exponerse sin su máscara durante los primeros días. Él podía entender: Una vida de grabarse esa lección no desparecía sin más. Pero en la gemela crecía una llamarada de esperanza que intrigó al Inamovible. Intriga que lo movió a ofrecerle su amistad, que luego evolucionó en amor. Todo por una máscara…

* * *

**Tacto**

El simple recuerdo del cálido y suave tacto de la mano de Alone sobre la suya era suficiente para darle ánimos a Tenma, para que deseara esos días cálidos con él, para que quisiera sobrevivir, para que deseara continuar, para que pudiese superar cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Timidez**

Los donceles eran tímidos.

Los donceles eran sumisos

Los donceles no debían ganarle un mano-a-mano a un completamente entrenado y - hasta entonces - invicto Caballero Dorado de Athena.

Sí...Cómo que Dinemor de Unicornio no recibió ese memo.

Pero eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba a Kaiser de él (Eso y que el Broncíneo le concedía cuanta revancha él pedía, siempre con un educado "Quizá me derribes la próxima vez..." para ayudar con su mallugado ego).

* * *

**Terquedad**

Esos dos se entendían lo mismo que se antagonizaban pero aquello no extrañaba a nadie. A Fin de cuentas, sólo la cabezonería de Harbinger igualaba la de Gallia y viceversa.

* * *

**Sol**

Para Kagaho, una verdadera sonrisa de Hades siempre le asemejó al sol saliendo después de varios días de lluvia.

* * *

**Corriente**

El tiempo era - normalmente - una inimperrumpida corriente fluyendo a través del espacio. Pero nunca, en todos sus muchos años, Cronos halló a alguien tan particular e interesante como aquel Santo de su nieta Athena: Descifrar a Lothaire de Acuario era un reto digno de su atención...Y quizá hasta de algo más...

* * *

**Princesa**

La vio por primera vez en una misión como apoyo para el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio.

Mine era una fuerza de la naturaleza en un delicado envoltorio: Frágil pero feroz, Generosa pero letal...

Y nunca cupo duda alguna en la mente de Junkers de Lobo de que había encontrado la horna de su zapato en aquella hermosa y culta princesa española: Es más, se casaría con ella...En cuanto sus guardias dejaran de perseguirlo por toda la ciudad con sus lanzas apuntándole.

* * *

**Estaca**

Kazuma, habiendo sido traído al Santuario de bebé desde su natal México, no tenía experiencia alguna con chicas. Por eso, al escuchar a la famosa Lithos de León Menor devolviéndole tan recatadamente su Cloth Stone—¡Vigila mejor tus cosas, estaca desubicada!—Supo de inmediato que aquello era amor.

* * *

**Nombre**

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Deneb Vadden

—¿Como la estrella de Cygnus?

Hubo una pausa. El azabache desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, indicando su desinterés en profundizar el tema. Minos sonrió burlonamente, pensando que – aunque algo arisca – era una bonita estrella.

* * *

**Tradicional**

El ver al Príncipe Edén de Orión era como presenciar una vuelta a la era de los Dioses: Regio y magnífico, emanaba esa aura mística ante la que no podías sino bajar la mirada…Hasta que la naturaleza noble y serena del hijo de Marte brillaba al acercarse a Haruto del Lobo, demostrando que bajo la pesada herencia de sus tradiciones también latía un corazón humano.

* * *

**Gracia**

A ojos de Reinxer, nada en el mundo poseía más gracia que la bella Pavlin abriéndose paso entre un mar de enemigos con la más pura determinación ardiendo en los ojos, desafiando al mundo a interponerse entre ella y su alumna aunque ambos estuvieran actualmente en medio de la batalla final.

* * *

**Opuestos**

Ryuho nunca entendió como él y Rydhian funcionaban tan bien juntos: Mientras el Caballero era un callado estratega, el Espectro era un vivaz infiltrador. Cuando uno reía a lágrima viva el otro no entendía el chiste. Cuando uno quería paz, el otro decidía que era hora de una expedición. Pero, al final del día, ambos le asentían a ciegas al sabio que dijo: “Los opuestos se atraen”.

* * *

**Sombra**

Con todo lo brillante que era, Kanon siempre sería incapaz de pasar las distorsiones que atrofiaban su autopercepción. Poseidón nunca perdonaría a Athena por el daño causado a su Dragón Marino. Y noche tras noche, mientras observaba a Kanon dormir, el Dios renovaba su juramento: Mientras él viviera, el gemelo ya nunca tendría que volver a ser una sombra.

* * *

**Cenizas**

Ikki era un Fénix, no por su Armadura sino por derecho propio. La leyenda del Ave de Fuego alababa a la única criatura capaz de renacer de sus cenizas y volver cada vez más fuerte y hermosa. Un regalo de los Orígenes de la Creación. Shaka lo entendía: En cada una de sus “muertes”, Ikki hallaba la respuesta que buscaba o una nueva convicción a la que aferrarse. Ese Santo siempre volvía trayendo consigo Esperanza, una curiosa habilidad que ni siquiera el ermitaño Caballero de Virgo podía menos que admirar embelesado…

* * *

**Luminaria**

Los tiempos estaban cambiando, y ver a una mujer en aquel podium ciertamente lo reflejaba. Aldebarán nunca sospechó que un curioseo en aquella exposición de Historia Europea terminaría con él casado con la expositora. Tres años más tarde, observando a Yelenia preparar sus notas para su última exposición de ese ciclo de la Universidad de Atenas, el afable Caballero de Tauro le agradecía a esa buena estrella que lo cruzó en el camino de semejante luminaria.

* * *

**Supernova**

Fue como una supernova. El encuentro de sus ojos, por primera vez, se sintió como una calurosa explosión que pareció recorrer cada centímetro de sus pieles. Entonces, Jesse bajó los ojos y se sonrojó, sin palabras por una vez. Angelo simplemente sonrió y le tendió la mano a su nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

  **Deducción**

"¡Un día de estos te colgaré de cabeza en el interior del Pilar Central con las esclusas abiertas!"—Baian llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la manera que tenía la General de Scylla decirle en público lo mucho que lo amaba, por lo que soltó casi de inmediato un: ¡Yo también te quiero, Ío!

* * *

**Paraíso**

Los rapsodas griegos han pasado siglos intentando plasmar en sus poesías la concepción del paraíso; pero para Shun y Luisiana, un par de adolescentes huérfanos, ese era un término relativo, que se alcanzaba al pasear de la mano por el Campo de Entrenamiento del Santuario de Athena o a través de las agitadas calles de Nueva Orleans.

* * *

**Obsequios**

Sin falta, para cada cumpleaños o festividad, Aiolos se encontraba religiosamente con un paquetito torpemente envuelto encima de su cama. Quién los dejaba allí nunca firmaba, pero no era necesario. La sonrisa de Tōma al verlo usando el regalo de turno era suficientemente obvia.

* * *

**Sangre**

A pesar de conocer el cobrizo gusto de la sangre, pues él mismo ha tenido la mandíbula rota una infinidad de veces; en el intervalo de la posguerra, Acubens detuvo por un momento su titánica tarea de vendar la mano de un herido Thanatos para plantarle un breve beso en los labios. Al menos con eso el Dios de la Muerte dejó de moverse.

* * *

**Burguesita**

Kassandra Shadepoint era la riquilla estereotipada: Alta, rubia, Estadounidense y caprichosa.

Ox Grycéz era el típico inmigrante portugués: Aburrido, serio, egoísta y estoico.

Ambos no pudieron equivocarse más en su primera impresión del otro...Pero de aquel "odio a primera vista" surgió la chispa que comenzaría uno de los romances más peculiares del Santuario: Quien diría que verían al desaliñado Ox de hecho esforzándose por verse semidecente para agradar a los padres de su "burguesita".

* * *

**Hielo**

Por más reencarnación de Eris que fuera ella, Hyōga nunca dejaría de ver a esa valiente y desinteresada muchacha que protegió con su propio cuerpo a ese niño a punto de ser atropellado, ni olvidaría su penetrante mirada cuando los salvó: Erii Aizawa era un arma de hielo con balas de calor en su interior…

* * *

**Suavidad**

Subaru acunó rápidamente su mano contra su pecho, protegiéndola del tacto del Pegaso, rojo como un tomate—No soy suave, ¡No soy una chica!—Koga simplemente sonrió.

* * *

**Veneno**

Si esa era la única forma de acercarse a Verona, Learez hasta ofrecería su cuello a las sobreprotetoras mascotitas de esta...¿Ya existía un contraveveno para las mordidas de Pitón, cierto...?

¿¡CIERTO!?

* * *

**Segunda**

Partita fue un fiasco y aunque Youma se sentía listo para avanzar nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, se imaginó siquiera que terminaría volviéndose a casar pero con una Diosa esta vez. Al oírlo decir esto como apertura de sus votos matrimoniales, Phantasos simplemente giró los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

**Consuelo**

Porque podía ser que Fae Hartford no comprendiera del todo los círculos en que se movía su prometido, pero si de algo estaba seguro el terco galés era de que lograría que, aún en sus peores momentos, Abel sintiera de que podía volverse hacia él por consuelo.

* * *

**Lejanía**

Habían miles de kilometros entre China y Grecia.

Habían aún más entre el Inframundo e Irlanda.

Pero si eso significaba que volvería a ver la brillante sonrisa de Elba, entonces Genbu estaría más que feliz de recorrerlos a pie, descalzo y sobre vidrios ardiendo.

* * *

**Felicidad**

Porque durante las horas más oscuras del Santuario, a Camus le gustaba elegir un lugar aislado para perderse en sus recuerdos de esa época en dónde enamorarse era ese cosquilleo en el estómago que, al menos para él y Milo, marcaba la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**Abandono**

Al enterarse de la traición de Tokisada, Paradox se juró a sí misma que no volvería a hacer tontas promesas con estúpidos japoneses excesivamente apegados a sus idealistas sobrinos…

* * *

**Romántico**

Dégel nunca se consideró a sí mismo un romántico pero aquella noche todo debía ser perfecto: No a diario pedías a la Reina de Blue Gaard en matrimonio. Ahora sólo restaba esperar que Seraphina aceptara a un pobre iluso enamorado con quien ella y su hermano corretearon de pequeños por sobre algún rico e influyente Lord o Príncipe…

* * *

**Piojos**

Al ver la escena, un grupo de espíritus de los Elysium comenzó a silbarles pullas subidas de tono. Violeta, completamente incapaz de sacarse de su regazo a un dormido Aiakos, sólo atinó a defenderse con un lastimero—¡Le buscaba piojos!—La verdad, sí estaba disfrutando de enredar sus dedos la cabellera negra del actualmente comatoso Juez.

* * *

**Infancia**

Cuando Blake hablaba de su infancia en los llanos de Arizona, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que a Aspros le parecía que podía impregnarse del aroma de la estepa que le describía el estadounidense con sólo escucharlo.

* * *

  **Suerte**

Su nombre era el de las cartas del Tarot y aunque siempre desconfió de las supuestas videncias de los adivinos, Arkanos había alcanzado el punto de replantearse su opinión: ¿Sería alguno de ellos capaz de decirle que fortuna le aguardaba con Mirapolos si desafiaba su maldición? Si existía la más mínima esperanza, no le temblaría la mano para tentar a la suerte…

* * *

**Inseguridad**

Kiki siempre fue alguien asertivo hacia sí mismo, pero eso no hacía nada por detener las dudas que a veces le surgían sobre su valía como consorte de un Dios. Ignorado por el mortal, habían noches en que Apolo se lo quedaba mirando, pensando en cómo tan maravillosa criatura había vislumbrado algo digno en él.


End file.
